My Go Pro Father
by crazeblue27
Summary: A story on Hikaru's life 10 years later, the changes around them and of course, his daughter.
1. My Pro Father

My Go Pro Father

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: My Pro Father

"Oh no! I'm late!" A girl exclaimed as she ran down the stairs in quick steps.

Akari heart almost stopped beating for a moment as she saw the way Sakura ran down the stairs carelessly. "Sakura! Careful!" Akari chided sternly.

"I'm late for school," Sakura explained in an obvious manner as she quickly grabbed a piece of bread and bag, ready to go.

Akari looked at her weirdly. "Sakura, today is Sunday."

Sakura froze. Sunday? She stared at the calendar which was hanging on the door of the refrigerator. The date on Saturday was marked with a big red cross. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and gave a closer look. Confirmed it was Sunday, Sakura slumped onto the chair wearily. "Mum, why don't you say earlier?" she groaned.

Akari shook her head as she laid down the breakfast of the day in front of her. "You and your father are so alike," Akari commented. She remembered those days where Hikaru's mother, also her mother-in-law, complaining about how Hikaru always tend to be late for school and rushing out of the house. After her marriage to him, she personally witnessed it though it was muchbetter now, according to Hikaru's mother. Now, their daughter got that trait of his.

Sakura ate a mouthful of rice and looked around the house for the sign of her father. "Where's Dad?"

"He has a match today."

Sakura face brightened significantly. "Really? What match? What time? Will it be shown on TV?"

"Meijin tournament, third preliminary. If he won this match, he will enter into the final," Akari replied.

"Cool! I know he will win," Sakura said confidently.

"Who's his opponent? Uncle Touya?"

"Kisei Kurata, if I did not remember wrongly."

"Oh." If only it was Uncle Touya. Impossible though, he was the title holder of the Meijin. She did not know why but the match she loved to see most was between Uncle Touya and her father. Their match had a very different feeling. So, sometimes she would go to Uncle Touya's Go salon and watch them play. It felt so special seeing a different side in the both of them, a side that was not found in the official match, a side that no one knows beside her.

Whenever she see them play, she wished she had a rival.

Like her father, Sakura loved and played Go too, under much influenced from her father. Since young, she remembered seeing her father on TV, playing a game with black and white stones, seeing him practice often at home too. When she was six, she decided to learn the game. At the beginning, it was her mother who coached her the basics and sometimes, her father would do the job. Three years ago, as her skills improved to another greater step till her mother could not teach her anymore, her father became her teacher. If times allowed, she would tag along when her father attended Morishita-sensei study group or Uncle Waya study group. When times allowed, her father would go to this Go salon he used to go during his insei days and once, during her holiday, she followed her father there. The uncles there were very friendly and treated her to sweets and drinks. In there, she heard many stories regarding her father younger days and Kawai-san always ruffled her father hair and he would gave that annoyed but helpless look.

Not long after, she joined the Go club in her elementary school and now in Haze Junior High, the school her parents attended. The Go club was much more developed now, according to her parents, as there were much more members now and it was a recognized club in the school. The Go Club had its own room at last. One thing remained unchanged. To defeat Kaio Go Club. Once a while, her father would come over and played some games of Shidougo with the members.

Her father strongly encouraged her to stay in the Go club and never once mentioned anything about the Insei test. One day, she mentioned about it and his reaction was quite strong. He was strongly against it and that event caused her not to talk to her father for one whole day until her mother explained to her for her father strong reaction.

During his junior high days, he went to search for members to participate in the inter-school competition then. He managed to find Uncle Mitani and managed to join the competition. However, in order to chase after Uncle Touya, he became an insei and his wish to defeat Kaio Go Club with his team members remained unfulfilled. Mum believed it was one of the greatest regret of his life. So, he hoped that she would not follow his footsteps. Now, she was enjoying her days at the Go Club too with her friends around, thus there was no urge for her to take the Insei test.

* * *

The game ended. The photographer started taking photos of the match and congratulated the winner and encouraged the loser.

"Well done, Shindo sensei," one of the pros praised.

"Kurata sensei also did very well," another commented.

"Shindo, your skill improved again," Kurata said, smiling happily.

"You too, Kurata-san."

"Still not good enough to beat you," he replied.

"I'm just lucky," Hikaru replied humbly, smiling. "We still have the dan-series."

Kurata-san grinned.

After a short interview from Amano-san, everyone went into the discussion room next door and discussed about the match.

"This is a good step," Isumi 9-dan pointed to one of the black stone at the top right. "It not only defend its own territory, it's also a step to prepare for the attack at the left."

"And there are a few unexpected but very good moves too," Kurata-san said. "I thought that after so many years of playing, should at least able to counter it. Still, there are some that manage to beat me."

"Shindo always surprise us," Waya said in remembrance. "Since insei days."

Another few hours had passed and the discussion came to an end.

"Bye Shindo, will be match up with you soon, I believe?"

Shindo nodded. Smiling.

"I'll win that match," Waya swore.

"You sure?"

"You wait and see."

Shindo laughed. "I will. Don't you have an appointment?"

"See you."

Shindo walked to the vending machine, buy a cup of can drink, resting on the chair beside it. He leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Not long later, he felt a presence and he knew who it was.

"Touya, you won?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"You too?"

Shindo woke up and grinned. "If I win another round, I'll be your opponent."

"I'll wait for your challenge," he replied back with the same intensity.

Both of them stared at each other, words unspoken but the meaning was perfectly clear to each other. After all, they were destined rival. Eternal rival. The strong bond between them could not be broken so easily.

"Are you worried about the Japan-Korean tournament next week?" Hikaru asked casually as he sipped his drink.

"What do you think?"

Hikaru laughed. "True. You won't. Can't wait to play with Su Yon again. Wonder how much he improved after a year."

"Ko Yeong Ha too, right?" Touya added.

Hikaru smiled. Long ago, during the second year of the Hokuto's Cup, although he did not managed to play with him again, after the match, surprisingly, Yeong Ha requested for a game. It was during that time where his hatred towards him for insulting Shuusaku was gone as he explained to him the truth. Since then, they became opponents.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, congratulations on your father winning the semi-final match," one of the Go Club members, Fuji Ryoichi compliment, his hand grabbing a copy of the Weekly Go magazine.

"Yea, he is so good. I wish I can be like him," Keito sighed dreamily. "And also can be with Ismui-san."

"Dream on," Yuki immediately retorted, dashing her hope. "You think it is so easy being a Pro? Even Inseis also have difficulty, not to mention you. And before you think about that, try beating Kaio Go Club first."

Everyone laughed.

"What about Sakura's father? He also able to be a Pro without beating the Kaio Go Club," Keito argued indignantly.

"Do you have his talent? He only played like 2 years and managed to pass the Pro test and you? Play for at least five years and still can't even beat me," Yuki smirked.

"Fine! Let's have a match and we'll see who's right, who's wrong."

"Sure."

Not long later, each member has found their partner and started playing. The pa-chi sound of the Go stones could be heard often, coming out from the room.

"Dad, you going to Korea a few days later, right?" Sakura asked during dinner.

"Yes. Do you want any souvenir?" Hikaru asked gently, smiling.

Sakura shook her head. She had more a lot, all in her room. Whenever her father went to other countries for matches, mostly China and Korea, he would bring souvenirs back until it was so much till she had no space to put. So, she asked him to stop buying and he changed to food instead.

"For two weeks?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Uh… after that is May, right?"

Hikaru faced saddened slightly but it disappeared in a flash. "Yes. Why?"

Sakura took a few mouthful of rice, considering whether to say out or not. Finally, she spoke. "Can you bring me to Innoshima too?"

Hikaru was stunned.

"Sakura!" Akari chided.

"Because every year, during May, you will go there and whenever I want to follow, you refused, saying I'm still young. Now, I believe I'm grown up enough to go too," Sakura said quickly before Hikaru could say a word.

Every year, on 5th May, her father was not the normal father she grown up with. He became quieter and less talkative. Even her mother did not know why but remembered about him being weird and stopped playing Go during that period. There was something he was hiding from her, she knew but she did not have the courage to ask. He would go to Innoshima on that particular day every year without fail and came back a few days later. After that, he was back to normal. It seemed that particular day held a very significant meaning to him.

She asked those people around who remembered. Kawai-san only said that he did behave a little weird and seemed like finding something. Then, she asked Uncle Isumi and he said that when playing a game with him, suddenly he cried and after that, he recovered. Lastly, she asked Uncle Touya and he was as mysterious as her father. He only smiled and said that he believed her father would tell her one day and walked away. He did know something. She was sure.

"And on that day, it was Saturday and I end earlier on that day. So we can stay there without affecting my studies," Sakura added anxiously. Now, he had no more reason to reject her.

After some moment of thought, Hikaru agreed.

"Hikaru!" Akari was surprised.

"Never mind," Shindo assured with a smile.

"YES!" Sakura cheered victoriously.

* * *

At the Touya Go Salon, like any usual days, Touya and Shindo were having a match.

"Finally you agree to bring her along huh? I'm quite surprised. I thought it will take you another few years," Touya remarked as he placed a black stone on the Go board.

"She has always been bugging me to bring her along and seeing her so earnest, can't help rejecting her. Also, I think she is able to understand it better now," Shindo replied as he thought of various ways to counterattack Touya's strong attack on his territory.

"You're going along too, right?" Shindo added as he placed a white stone at the far left.

"Of course." And the time for talking had ended as the both of them were putting their full concentration onto this match.

* * *

Interesting? I don't know. Just want to try writing about Hikaru's life 20 over years later and his daughter. It is going to be a short story containing a few chapters. My first story that is longer than 1 chapter. It has been written for quite a long time but did not post it up till now aftersome thoughts. I actually plan to use Otousan and Okaasan but change my mind cause since some I going to use English term, might as well make it all English. Hope you wont't mind and enjoy this long chapter. It is six pages long. ;)

Crazeblue27


	2. His Teacher

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: His Teacher

At the doorway of the Shindo's house,

"Sakura, have you checked whether did you bring all the necessities?" Akari asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Mum. I assure you 100 that everything is inside," Sakura said patiently as she nodded her head.

"What about your bento?"

"Mum, you've already checked my bag countless time. Don't worry, not like it is the first time we are leaving."

"Not the first time for your Dad, but not for you," Akari corrected.

"But it is just another city of Japan, not like we are going out of Japan, to a different country."

"Whatever. Be careful and must always stay by your father's side, never leaving him, understand? Must listen to what he says, cannot disobey," Akari nagged.

"Yes Mum," Sakura replied tiredly, nodding her head.

"Hikaru, take care."

"I'll call back, I promise." Hikara smiled.

Akari pecked on her daughter cheek, gave Hikaru a goodbye hug and waving them goodbye as she saw them leaving and walking further away from her.

* * *

After putting all their belonging at the inn,

"Dad, where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Go Salon. They are very nice people, like Doumoto-san and the others. I always go there with your Uncle Touya whenever we come here." note: It is the go salon where Hikaru go find Kawai-san during his search for Sai at Innoshima and end up playing a match with one of the amateur player, the person that Kawai-san lose to.

Hikaru pushed open the door. Everyone in the Salon looked up and their face brightened significantly when they saw who were the guests.

"Shindo-sensei!"

"Touya-sensei!"

"Finally. We've been wondering when the both of you are coming."

Soon, Sakura was being surrounded by people and their chatters engulfed her, mostly about congratulating her father and Uncle Touya for their latest accomplishment, talked about their games and other Go-related stuffs. Mostly, they were middle-aged and elderly men. Sakura tightened her hold on her father as her curious eyes darted around the Go salon and she spotted some children sitting at one corner. Much to her delight, they were playing Go.

Finally, an old man spotted her. "Who is she?" he asked interestedly.

"Shindo's daughter," Touya answered, smiling.

"Oh!" He exclaimed joyously. "Finally I get to see Shindo-sensei's daughter."

He bent down until it reached Sakura's level and asked her gently, "What's your name?"

Sakura smiled bravely and replied, "Shindo Sakura."

Mr. Akita nodded satisfactory, grinning. "Very good daughter you have here, Shindo-sensei."

"I believe your Go skills must be as good as your father, eh?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and said honestly with a cheery tone, "Not yet. Still have a long way to go. He's at the top. I at the bottom." She raised one of her hand up and one down to show the big difference in skill between her father and her.

Mr. Akita chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll catch up with him soon. You are his daughter after all."

"Still trying," Sakura grinned.

"Sensei, I don't know you have such a big daughter already," Mr. Miyagi remarked teasingly. "How can you hide her until now?"

"She has not even turned thirteen," Hikaru argued. "She is the same age as your granddaughter, Miyagi-san."

"Can I call you Sakura-chan?' Mr. Miyagi queried.

"Sure."

"Your father is so bad, right? Hiding you for ten over years until now then introduce you to us?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously and played along. "Exactly. You don't know how much pleading and persuasion I have to do before he agreed to bring me along. So you must help me to scold my father."

Mr. Miyagi laughed. "I will," he promised.

Soon, each of them started introducing themselves to Sakura and she happily greeted each of them politely.

"Come Sakura-chan, I'll introduce you to my granddaughter. She is the same age as you and also play Go," Mr. Miyagi said.

Sakura followed him obediently and it was the group of children she spotted just now.

"Narumi, come here. I introduce to you a new friend," Mr. Miyagi gestured for his granddaughter to come over.

"This is Sakura-chan," he introduced. "And Sakura, this is Narumi-chan."

"Please to meet you," Sakura said politely.

"Me too."

"The both of you can go play together. Narumi, you can introduce to her the rest of the kids."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Dad, Uncle Touya, see you soon."

"Sure."

"Those kids come here and play regularly?" Touya asked curiously.

"Quite often, especially during the holidays. They also enjoy playing Go," one of the regulars answered.

"Times sure changed. Glad to see more new and younger children having an interest in Go," Hikaru commented, pleased.

"Shindo-sensei, Touya-sensei. Without a game with all of us here, you can forget about leaving this place," a middle-aged man, Mr. Irie exclaimed.

"You are on, Irie-san," Hikaru accepted his challenge. "How many stones handicap you need, Irie-san? Ten? Twenty? Or fifty?" He taunted jokingly.

"How dare you look down on me?" Mr. Irie fumed.

The others shook their head resignedly. "That will always be the difference between you and Shindo, eh?" Shuhei commented. "Guess it not going to change. After so many years, it's still the same." note: He is the guy Hikaru played with during his search for Sai and the one that lost to Kawai-san

Touya smiled.

"Let's have a game," Shuhei suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

By the time they returned to the inn, it was nighttime. After putting his daughter to sleep, Hikaru exited the room and took a walk outside. He stared at the pond, seeing the reflection of the moon on the water.

"As expected. I know you will be here." A voice spoke, breaking the silence. "Whenever it was the day before 5th May, you will be out." Whenever they visited Innoshima, Hikaru would stay at this particular inn and the day before, he would always be outside, standing here, staring into space.

"Touya," Hikaru smiled.

"Tomorrow is the day," Akira said meaningfully.

Hikaru smiled faded. It was the fateful day - 5th May. "Yea. After so many years, I still can't get over him, more like I don't want to. He will always remain in my heart, forever."

After some moments of silence, Hikaru continued. "Do you know I've always wonder how he will respond towards my present achievement? Happy? Proud? I hope so though."

"I believe he will. You must be the student he is most proud of. Improving by leaps and bound, from a total beginner to a pro in just two years plus. Not forgetting the number of famous and high-level pros attention you got from them, their interest in you and noting your progress such as my father, Ogata-sensei, Kurata-san and Kuwabara-sensei."

"That's history," Hikaru smiled.

"Except for one thing," Akira said solemnly.

"What?" Hikaru cocked his head to one side, puzzled.

"You and I will always be eternal rivals. That fact will never change no matter how many years have passed."

They stared into each other eyes. Words unspoken but meaning very clear. Yes, they would forever be rivals. Destined rivals.

* * *

At the cemetery of Honinbo Shusaku, Hikaru and Akira paid their respect to him.

"Sakura, bow to him," Hikaru instructed. "He is my teacher, the person that taught me Go and without him, I wouldn't be here today."

"What? Dad, you must be kidding. He passed away ages ago, long before you were born. Have you forgotten I ace in history?" Since young, she had always caught her father arranging some stones on the Go board with a book in his hand, mostly a book on the Go kifus played by Honinbo Shusaku. Then, she slowly started playing and soon grew to love Go as well. She saw books on many other famous players but did not understand why her father researched so much on Honinbo Shusaku's game. Out of curiosity, she asked her father why he was so interested in him and what was so special about him. He just replied that he was a very great person. Naturally, she did some research on this guy that her father had such a great interest in and did not even changed after so many years.

Touya just smiled expectantly. That was his reaction when Hikaru first told him, also exactly at this particular place, at this particular day. It happened a few years after his return to the Go world and it was also the first time when he came here. Since then, he followed Hikaru here regularly every year, at this day.

"To be more exact, it is the spirit that possessed him his teacher," Akira explained.

"Uncle Touya, you actually believe what Dad says?"

"Yea because it clicked though it is hard to believe. It solved all the mysteries surrounding him. Didn't I tell you the story on your father? On how we meet, how we change and questions that I asked myself about your father but can't find any answer?"

That explained why he felt the Hikaru he first met and the Hikaru that he met three years plus later was so different. He even thought the idea of Hikaru first played with him was Sai was ridiculous until he heard the truth from Hikaru. So, his guess was not too far from the truth, much to his surprise. It also able to explain the huge disparity in skill with the Hikaru at the Go Salon and the Hikaru at the Interschool Go competition held in Kaio. No wonder he could defeat him even though the way he held the stone was a beginner. And why he connected the old Hikaru with Sai. However, Hikaru big improvement in Go was not only because he have Sai as a teacher but also due to his talent and passion.

So, it was no surprised that there were some similarity of Sai in the way he played

He was grateful to Sai. Without him, he would not meet Hikaru. He would not experience the joy of having a rival to compete with. To express his gratitude towards Sai, he accompanied Hikaru to Innoshima every year and paid his respect. Partly on behalf of his father too because he believed his father would do so too if he knew the truth. Every night, he saw his father sitting opposite the board, with one stone on the board and just sitting there, waiting for someone to place the next stone. The person he believed was Sai. He was the rival that his father had been seeking and waiting for despite his father not saying anything about it.

Sakura nodded.

"Have you heard of Sai?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. The legendary Go player. Even Uncle Touya's father regarded him as his rival and always wanted to play another game with him. I saw the kifu between him and the ex-Touya Meijin. It is very impressive. Sadly, he did not appear again after that game. What's more incredulous is till now, no one knows who is Sai."

Touya smiled, impressed. Sakura was indeed knowledgeable about Go-related stuff. He remembered once, while Hikaru and him were at the Go salon he went very often during his insei days, he heard them mentioning about how clueless and ignorant Hikaru was about the Go Pro world. He did not even know how pros won the various title tournaments and used that to tease him, saying that his daughter younger than him compared to him at that time yet knew more about him. Hikaru naturally was annoyed and started arguing, defending himself, especially with Kawai-san. Waya added oil to the fire by mentioning about him having to teach Hikaru how to record kifus which created more laughter from the people at the Go salon and more embarrassment to him.

"Only I know. He is the one that taught me the word 'serious', the one that taught me how to be serious in something that you do. He is my teacher," Hikaru explained softly with some difficulty. "He disappear after the game with ex-Touya Meijin for unknown reason. I tried to find him, till the extent of coming here and search for him but it was futile. He was gone forever."

"Dad…" Sakura saw the pain, remorse and sadness in his eyes. He must be someone extremely important to Dad, Sakura thought silently.

"The reason why no one know who is Sai is because he is a spirit and only I can see him. He possessed Shusaku and lived in the Go board since Shusaku died until I found him. He always had an unfulfilled dream- to reach the Hand of God." Hikaru explained to Sakura the whole story, the same story he told Touya. How he found Sai, their memories together, Sai disappearance, his decision to give up Go until he found Sai and how he found Sai back. Though he could no longer see Sai, no longer hear his wailing, no longer able to play with him, Sai existed. In the Go he played.

"Sakura, pay your respect to him," Hikaru instructed again gently after finish telling her the story, his eyes on the tombstone.

Sai - his closest friend, his teacher and his best companion. Someone he would never ever forget and forever lived in his heart.

"Yes Dad." Sakura bowed respectfully.

Sakura stared at the tombstone of the person she did not know very well yet heard so much from his father. She did not have a clue who Sai was except he was someone extremely important to her father.

She mumbled in a tone that only she could hear. "Uncle Sai, I don't know what to call you but hope this will do. I'm Sakura-chan, glad to meet you here. I don't know who you are other than you are my daddy's master and his close companion. I've never seen you before. I wish I could though. I know Dad misses you a lot. As far as I could remember, every year, at this particular day, Dad will always be away, coming here which I did not know why he was here for until today. Mum told me that he had been doing so even before I was born yet never knowing why. Now, I know the reason. Whoever you are, I'm grateful because of you, I'm able to have a father I can be proud of. Wherever you are, if you can hear me, bless Dad that he can get over the pain he has been going through till now. I believe Dad is as important to you as you are to him."

Just then, Hikaru called her. "Sakura, time to go. I'm going to bring you to some other museums on Honinbo Shusaku. There's this place where you can touch the Go board he used to play on."

"Yes Dad." Paying her last respect, Sakura was ready to leave.

Hikrau took one last glance at the tombstone, murmuring to himself and hopefully Sai could hear. "I'll come back next year, Sai."

* * *

I know I take a super long time to update this chapter but there is a reason. I intend to complete the whole story before posting chapter by chapter but then got many distractions around, with anime, manga, tv and school, plus writer's block, so to write another chapter of this story takes a very long time. So I decided to post this chapter first before I feel guilty. " I realize it is like more than half a year? P Slightly more. P

Meanwhile, hope your did enjoy reading this chapter and did not bore you to death? D

Next, I would like to thank you readers for making a time to write review. I really appreciate it and please continue supporting this story till the end. D

---------------------------------------------

Flower Kid: Yea, introduction is easy to write. Haha let's hope that the remaining would be as interesting as the first chapter.

Dephanie: Thanks for your correction. I'm not very familiar with the Japanese school system. Sorry. p Well, I have edited the first chapter already and hope it is right this time. I assume that Saturday lesson it ended earlier than normal? Or am I wrong? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. D

Chibi Dragon: Thx for the compliment. Thank you, thank you. Continue supporting k? Glad to know that you are satisfied with the length of the chapter. D

Wherearewe: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter?

soubi-chan: Well, because I hope to write more before posting? P I won't give up this story unless I really have no more inspiration to continue. However, the ending has already been planned out, so I guess that is very unlikely to happen. It is only a matter of time it would be completed.

-----------------------------------------------

That's all for the day. D Initially, I intend to make the story 5 chapters long, now, I guess it will have to be extended but how long, I don't know. Most likely the max is 10 chapters. Won't be more than that, I hope. D

Crazeblue27

p.s: Can anyone tell me the name for the 2 boys in the last chapter of book 23 of HNG? The 2 young insei students who participate in the young lion tournament and its first match are with hikaru / akira.


	3. Memories

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental._

Chapter 3: Memories

To connect the far past and the distant future…

The reason why he played Go…

The words said by him ten over years ago at the Hokuto cup.

"Touya, do you still remember what I say to Ko Yeong Ha ten over years ago at the Hokuto cup?" Hikaru suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

Akira smiled and replied, "Yea." Though he never spoke a word when he came here, Hikaru still noticed his presence. Here they were, standing near the pond again, under the moonlight just like yesterday.

"I really wish time can turn back. I really want to go back to the good old days," Hikaru mumbled, his eyes looking far away. He wanted to go back where he was still in Haze Junior High, playing Go in the Go club. Back to the days where Sai was constantly beside him. He really missed Sai a lot. After so many years, constantly he thought about Sai, about their days they used to spend together. Although he practiced a lot of Shusaku's kifus, he still preferred having Sai by his side, having a Go match with him everyday. The promise he made years ago still stands. If he ever returns to his side, he will let Sai play all of his games.

"Shindo, you are still very badly affected," Akira commented.

Hikaru smiled. "Never expected the retelling of the story to be so difficult."

"Tomorrow we have a match, be prepared Shindo," Akira said, his face serious.

"Of course. I will beat you," Hikaru smirked.

"We will wait and see."

* * *

At the third preliminary of the Ouza tournament, the room was quiet, waiting in anticipation for the match between two of the top pro players in Japan. There was one person recording the kifus, Amano-san who was responsible doing the commentary, a photographer to take pictures and a few other audiences, including Waya and Isumi. In the viewing room, there were also people sitting there, watching the match that were displayed on the television. 

Akira and Hikaru sat opposite each other, gazing intently, waiting for the match to start. After a respectful bow and saying the usual greetings and pleasantries, the match unfolded. Their surroundings slowly faded and sounds unheard. They were in their own world, a world where only two of them exist. It was a room with no noises except the pa-chi sounds of the stones when it hit the Go board, a room where only they could only see each other and trying to read each other minds with various strategies running in their head, trying to outwit one another and getting closer to the hands of god.

The audiences stared at the Go board, amazed as they watched each stone being put, patterns unwind and slowly observed the meaning behind it for putting at that particular spot, at that particular time. All these showed the brilliance of the minds of the two genius Go players and why they could rise up till this far and so famous world-wide in the world of Go.

The game became more and more aggressive as times passed and every pair of eyes were focused on the board, no one dare to shift their sight away, afraid that they would miss something important or unable to catch up with their play.

As the game proceeded, Hikaru gripped on the fan tightened and thought about Sai. Without him, he would not be who he is now and sitting at the Go board, having a match with Touya. Without him, he would still be thinking Go is a game for the grandpas and not realizing his own talent in it. Despite his fame and fortune, contented with the life he was leading, he still wish Sai to be here, right beside him in every game he played. So many years had passed but never once had he stopped thinking of Sai, missing him and those days they had together.

Sometimes, he wondered if hit would be better if he had not met Sai. At least he would be happier and did not have to go through the pain of losing someone so close to him, so important to him at a young age of 15.

The game ended.

Akira won by 1.5 moku.

Hikaru and Akira inhaled a deep breath of air and then exhaled, releasing all their tension. Everyone applauded for the fantastic game they played.

"It is a great game, as expected," Amano-san said excitedly. Others nodded their head vehemently in agreement.

"Congratulation Touya for winning this match," Amano-san shook his hands happily.

"Thank you," he replied back politely.

"Yea, soon you might win the Ouza title," Waya mumbled. After so many years, Waya still had something against him.

"I hope so too."

Slowly, others gave Touya their congratulations.

"Oh well, you win this time," Hikaru said helplessly.

"You are not bad yourself."

"There are many chances ahead. I will win next round."

Akira smiled broadly. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Wonderful, you did a good job as always despite your lost," Waya encouraged, grinning and gave Hikaru a pat on his back proudly.

Hikaru smiled. "Thank you but not enough to beat Touya this time round. I'm starving, later I'm going to eat my ramen," he declared and then turned to Touya. "You are coming along too."

It was a statement. No room for objection.

"Let's discuss the game," Isumi reminded.

Everyone laughed, almost forgetting about it, especially Hikaru. "Well, I should not put my stone here. Instead I should…" Hikaru immediately took out the stones and rearranged it. "I should put here instead so he would not have a chance to attack me. If I put here, I could…"

"Then I could…" Akira spoke.

"I like that move of yours," Hikaru pointed to the white stone at the middle left. "You escape from my attacks smartly."

"Shindo, if you give up on this territory and put your focus on here…" Isumi suggested.

"And then you could put here and here," Waya piped in, moving the stones.

Everyone was in deep discussion, discussing about the other possibilities how Shindo could overturn the game, commenting on the few good moves they made and their overall performance in this game. It was hours later before the discussion came to an end. Waya and Isumi had something on, so leaving Hikaru and Akira alone.

"Let's go," Akira said.

"Yea."

* * *

Months passed and soon summer came. Hikaru and Akira was now standing at the entrance of Kaio Junior High School. 

"How nostalgic," Hikaru commented as he stared at the familiar building, familiar surroundings. No matter how things did not change here, it could not change the fact that Sai was gone.

Time changes everything.

If only everything did not change just like the surrounding, the school in front of him.

"Yea," Akira smiled at the thought. He could still remember clearly that he joined the Go club in order to play Sai, which he did not know about it at that time, thinking it was Hikaru and that he had finally met his match. After his first game with the real Hikaru, he stopped chasing after him. Greater hopes, greater disappointment and he experienced it on that day. It was the start of everything Akira guessed. It was then he stopped chasing after Hikaru because of the result when they played, not knowing it was the real Hikaru but in turn, Hikaru chased after him.

"Let's go," Akira said. "Wonder if Yun- Sensei is still there teaching the students Go."

"We'll know when we get there, isn't it?"

And the both of them entered the school, side by side.

-Flashback-

A few days ago,

"Dad, remember this coming Wednesday, I have a Go competition, don't forget! Your slot must be empty," Sakura said firmly.

Hikaru laughed. "Sakura, I can't confirm if that day I'm having any games going on or not."

"I don't care, you MUST come," Sakura stressed.

"I will try my best."

Despite saying that, Hikaru ensured that his schedule was empty on that day because it was his daughter first official game as a Haze Junior High student.

* * *

Akira and Hikaru were surprised by the large number of participants. During their era, the number of school participating could be counted with their fingers and the match could be completed in a day. Now? From the look of the schedule and the matches posted on the chalkboard, it was divided into three days. 

The popularity of Go improved over the years, including the Pro world. The number of insei increased year by year, the competition in the Pro world was getting more and more competitive and the response for Go amateur tournaments, study groups, or Go festival was quite pleasing. The standard in Go in Japan was brought to greater heights.

Before the start of the matches, students from various schools already started practicing and had some friendly matches with each other for warm-up. It did not take long for them to spot Sakura with her club members. At one corner, there she was, having a match with one of her club members. Hikaru and Akira smiled and decided to call her later, not wanting to disrupt her concentration. The rest of the members that were watching their game noticed their arrival and wanted to call them but stopped by Hikaru. He placed his index finger on the lips, signaling them to hush. Getting the hint, they smiled and continued on watching the game.

Next, they scanned around for Yun-sensei and saw him standing behind, looking at his students' game.

"Yun-sensei," Akira tapped on his shoulder lightly.

He turned around, shock evident in his eyes.

Hikaru grinned. "Yun-sensei. How have you been?"

"Wow, never expect the two top pros to come here and see such a small match," Yun-sensei teased.

"Hey!" Hikaru protested. "Being pro does not mean I look down on such matches, after all I used to be one too."

"Like those students here, Hikaru added softly as he gazed around the familiar venue, memories of Sai once again entered his mind.

If time could only turn back…

He really want to go back to those good old days, where Sai would be beside him, grumbling and complaining about playing Go.

"Shindo," Akira shook him lightly, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Opps, sorry," Hikaru apologized and gave them his bright smile again. "Things sure change quite a lot here huh?" he remarked.

"Yea, so what bring the two top pros here?"

"Just seeing my daughter's match," Hikaru answered.

"Your daughter?" Yun-sensei exclaimed, shocked.

"Yea, also from Haze Junior High," Hikaru added sheepishly.

"Then I must really have a match with her one day, see her skill under the influence of her father. See who is better, the father or the daughter," he joked. "So, what's her name?"

"Shindo Sakura."

Yun-Sensei paused as in his head he was going through the list of the participants he saw minutes ago.

"Oh yes, so that is your daughter. When I first read the family name, I was quite surprised. Never know it is your daughter. Inherit his father's will huh? So going to be a pro anytime soon?"

"Well, it depends on her choice," Hikaru replied.

Soon, the three of them were chatting those good old days until Sakura came over and greeted them.

"Dad, Uncle Touya."

If not for her friends, she would not know her father and uncle Touya had already arrived.

"Sakura, won?"

"By 3 moku," she answered.

Hikaru grinned and patted on her shoulder proudly. Next, he introduced her to Yun-sensei and a few minutes later, she returned to where her club members were.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling participants that the competition was starting soon and announced their respective seats. Soon, the competition was under progress. Hikaru stayed for a while and looked at some games, including her daughter. Just one look, he could roughly gauge the person standard and see the progress and result of the game. The period he once was. So innocent, that time wholeheartedly only wanted to beat Kaio Junior High in the competition, full of passion and enthusiasm. Now, the passion and enthusiasm remained but somehow, that innocence he once had was gone. 

To be more exact, it started when Sai disappeared.

Go became more than just a Go. It is a means to remember Sai, to prove to himself that Sai once existed in his life and to prove to the world that Sai exists. However, the only person other than him that knows that fact was none other than Touya Akira.

Lastly, a hope that he never gave up despite the years, that Sai might return like and coached him in Go again. Then, the good old days could be back.

"Sai," Hikaru murmured nostalgically as he stared at the clear blue sky above. Memories of the past once again flashed in his mind.

The Hand of God.

It was his lifetime aim. Since Sai could not achieve it, he would do all his best to achieve it for Sai. Till now, he had been searching for it, along with his rival, never stopped. No matter how much their skill improved. The Hand of God just seemed so far away although he had a intuition that they were getting nearer bit by bit.

Then what would happen once he achieved that?

Would he forget Sai by then?

Would he have stopped playing Go and be back to the times when he was twelve, clueless about what to do in the future?

Suddenly, a pat on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Touya."

He smiled. "Dreaming away again huh?" Touya asked.

Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "What are you here for? The first match ended?"

Akira shook his head. "There is still another one more hour to go but Kaio is close to winning already. I think they would won in another few minutes time."

"As expected huh?" Hikaru remarked in a faraway tone as he recollected the old days. "As strong as ever. It sure never change. How I wish things could really remain like that forever."

"No, you are wrong. Other schools representative are stronger too, at least much stronger during our time. If it was in the past, the match would have long ended."

"True," Hikaru agreed with a laugh.

"I really miss those good old days," Hikaru remarked faintly, unfocused as his attention was on the clear blue skies.

Those days with Sai.

Akira studied Shindo expression carefully and might be able to deduce something from it. Noticing the faraway look on his face, somehow he knew what Shindo meant. "But now is not that bad too."

For him, he did not know if he preferred the past or the present. In the past, he chased after Sai, striving for the better to reach his level but he walked the path alone, the only difference is that he has another goal other than his father. Now, he and Shindo are rivals, each other existence plays an important role in their life, where both of them compete against each other and strive towards the Hand of God together. The road was no longer lonely because he had a rival.

"Shindo," Akira called out of a sudden, his tone serious and that caught Hikaru attention. "What is it Touya? Why are you so serious suddenly?" Hikaru asked, a hint of concern was heard in his voice.

"Can you promise me to answer my questions honestly? Not a single bit of lies," his tone remained serious.

"Eh?" Hikaru cocked his head to one side, puzzlement etched on his face.

"Promise me," Akira said firmly.

Though confused, Hikaru nodded his head. "Okay," he promised.

"Do you ever regret playing Go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I take a long time to post this chapter up. Been quite busy plus writer's block did not make the situation any better. And thanks to all the readers for your support, the reviews, I will reply in another chapter.

If anyone wish to be my beta-reader, please email me.

Crazeblue27


	4. The Go Convention

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to __Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental. _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Go Convention

That question caught Hikaru off guard and rendered him speechless. His reaction and expression did not escape Akira's eyes.

"Do you?" Akira repeated, more firmly this time.

Hikaru stared at him, in his eyes for a few second before turning it away and spoke after another few seconds later of silence. "Why do you suddenly ask that?" Hikaru asked evasively.

"What did you promise me just now?" Akira replied back coolly as he had already expected this.

Hikaru sighed defeatedly. "Touya, can you not be so smart and sharp for once?"

"Shindo." This time, there was a slight hint of threatening.

Hikaru knew that Touya was losing patience. "I've tell you almost everything about me, including Sai and you are still not satisfied," Hikaru grumbled.

"Yes, almost but not everything."

Hikaru looked up and straight into Akira eyes and answered definitely, "No."

Akira gave a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought Hikaru regretted.

"Last time, I can't imagine my life with Go. Now is the exact opposite, I can't imagine my life without Go," added Hikaru as he stared at the streets ahead, observing the activities going on. Some back from grocery shopping and some in a working suit, walking towards the bus stop. While Touya and him was standing here, talking leisurely. How amazing how life can be so different, the different pathways people walked. Yet for him one thing never changed - his goal to reach the hands of God. This was what Sai wanted to fulfill and since he was unable to finish it, Hikaru would continue it for him.

Akira hesitated for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Then don't you ever think if you don't play Go, Sai might not disappear and you won't have to suffer the pain of losing him?"

Hikaru smiled. "Touya, this is one occasion when I hate you for knowing me too well."

He confessed, "Well I did think about it, more than once. There are times I ask myself, if only I didn't play Go, will Sai be back?

Akira wanted to say something but Hikaru stopped him. "Let me finish."

"I know that was just a naïve thought. Sai will never be back even if I give up Go. I tried it once before, remember?"

Akira nodded. Since the moment he met Hikaru, he never forgot anything related to him, especially that particular period of time when Hikaru stopped had been absent from his games. He was so angry with him at that time that he went to his school and interrogated him about it. Many years had passed since then but somewhere in his mind, he was still afraid it might resurface because he knew never a day Hikaru did not miss Sai. It was in his games. Akira played with him almost daily for years, so he knew.

"So even if I give up or whatever I tried, Sai will not return. However, if I really give up on Go, I know Sai will be angry with me for wasting the efforts and time he spend on me to guide me. Only by playing Go, I am able to spread what Sai teach me to the rest, and only by Go, I feel that Sai was with me. So I will not give up Go," Hikaru said firmly.

Akira grinned broadly.

"I must find the hand of God, after all I'm Sai last disciple," Hikaru said proudly. "And I'm the only one so far that play with him most frequently," he added much to Akira's annoyance.

"Humph." Akira turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Hikaru ran after him. "Let's have a bowl of ramen and then go to the Go Conference together. Kurata would be there too."

* * *

They stopped at the entrance of the Go Convention watching people going in and out. "What's with the disguise?" Akira asked as he looked at the black wig that Hikaru wore and with spectacles while he, himself wore a cap and a t-shirt and Bermudas, a dressing style very different from his usual.

Hikaru grinned impishly. He was already in his thirties but his playful, mischief nature was in him and that would not change no matter how many years had passed. "Isn't it more fun this way? Enter without being recognised or being pestered by fans or public asking for advice, asking what are you doing etc? We get the freedom to browse around in peace for once, don't you just miss this freedom?"

Ever since that fateful day, when Hikaru made his decision, he began to practice Go often and wanted to rise the ranks up as fast as possible to play with better players, to improve and sharpened his skills but it came with a price. He began to gain a reputation and as years passed, more and more people began to recognise him. Thus, whenever he go to any Go-related areas, such as Go Salon, people would start crowding around him and talked to him about his latest game, the way he play and asked him to play teaching Go. Not that he got any complains, he loved to help and glad to see people enjoyed playing Go but sometimes he wanted some freedom too.

Akira was tempted, especially when he thought of seeing whatever he wanted without being interrupted halfway. It had been ages since he enjoyed such freedom.

Getting impatient, without waiting for Akira to say anything, Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Akira was surprised that no one recognised them. People just walked past him and Hikaru.

"See, I told you," Hikaru said smirkly as he saw Akira shocked expression. "So let's go enjoy. I'll meet you here later and don't try to show off your skills before you are exposed," Hikaru advised and with a wave of his hands, he disappeared into the crowd.

Akira looked around the wide range of activities at the Go Convention. This was not the first time he came but it was the first time people did not recognised him. With the new sense of freedom found, Akira decided to make full use of it and next second, he too disappeared into the crowd.

Hikaru saw Kurata at the stage, having a match with another Pro and his fans sitting, supporting him. He smiled and walked away. Whenever he came here, it would remind him of Sai. The memories were still so vivid, so clear and fresh in his head, just like the memories of Sai disappearance. As usual, there was a store that sold Go board and it reminded him of the occasion when one unethical seller tried to lie to the buyers about the kind of wood used but Sai managed to expose him.

As Hikaru walked passed, a salesman approached him. "Mister, currently we have a storewide 10% discount sale, do you want to browse around? We got a wide variety of Go board on good offers too."

"No thanks, I've one already," Hikaru rejected politely and left.

He walked passed the teaching Go section. He stood behind one of the table and watched the game. Both were average players, Hikaru concluded silently after watching them played a few steps. Half an hour later, the game ended. Hikaru decided to have a game too.

Hikaru was white.

"Please give me your guidance," Hikaru bowed. The player bowed back too and then the game started. Naturally, Hikaru did not play with his true skill level unless he want to be exposed. He controlled his play till it made him seemed like an amateur. Purposely made some mistakes here and there and occasionally put some good steps. Surprisingly, he found it fun and relaxing, for the first time, he played not to win, not to hone his skill. As he was not playing with his all, he was able to observer and analysis his players skill and in his head, he would think if he put this way, what would the player put next. It was a different form of leisure.

Twenty minutes later, the game ended. He lost by two mokus.

"For this step, if you put your seed here, you will be able to…" the guy explained patiently while moving the seeds so he could understand better. Hikaru listened attentively.

Finished with his teaching Go, Hikaru explored the convention further. There were one corner with a few stations of computers, where people were free to play online Go, another with Go-related products such as guide books and strategies book and CDs on the various Go games played by pros with explanation. Another corner just tables and chairs with Go board, free for public to use and play with anyone as long as there were available place. Expectantly, the most popular one was the Go game on the stage, played by two pros and one of them was Kurata.

Hikaru walked where the public played freely on the Go board. The players range from kids as young as six years old to elderly. It was always comforting to see a wide range of people in different age groups to be interested in Go. There was no age boundaries in the game, people from all walks of life, from all age groups came together with just one common interest – Go.

Hikaru was always glad to see such a sight. It would remind him of Sai and that the game Sai dedicated for hundreds of years still passed on. It was amazing, thousands of years had passed but the game continued on, people improving their skills, coming up with new strategies and new rules such as the handicap rules to make the game more challenging.

He walked over to the corner where people had a game of Go and spotted Akira watching one of the game attentively.

"Hey," Hikaru patted on Akira shoulder lightly.

Akira jumped and then turned around to see who the idiot was. "Gosh, you almost give me a fright."

Hikaru smiled sheepishly and then peered over Akira's shoulder. "What's so interesting about the game till you watch until so intensely?"

"I always watch intensely whether it is a good game or not, unlike you."

Hikaru retorted hotly. "Since when? It is you, not me. Who is the one that never give a damn about other people games? At that time, your eyes were on your head, only care about the upper level dan pros!"

Hikaru could still remember so clearly during his insei days, how his friends say that Akira did not even treat them as his rivals, how he played and won games after games with a cool attitude, climbing up the ladder in the pro world so quickly. People called him a genius and why would a genius even care about ordinary players? In his eyes, only the higher dan pros matter.

"That was like hundreds of years ago," Akira shot back.

"Which doesn't change the fact that you care only about good games," Hikaru answered.

Some of the spectators gave them death glare due to their noise. Hikaru and Akira smiled apologetically.

"All your fault," Akira hissed.

"Let's concentrate on the game," Hikaru reminded and then his eyes were fixed on the game that Akira watched earlier.

Twenty minutes later, Hikaru decided to go to another table. "Hey, I'm going to go to another one, joining me?"

"Sure." The game had more or less ending in another ten more moves, Akira concluded and followed Hikaru. After watching a few games, they explored the rest of the convention together, trying online Go, looked through the Go strategy books etc. They greatly enjoyed the freedom of going anywhere without being interrupted.

By the time they finished, it was dusk.

"Hey, let's go have ramen together," Hikaru suggested excitedly. After half a day of walking, the best thing to have was naturally ramen.

Akira rolled his eyes. "No, this time is sushi."

"What? I just want to go to this very nice ramen store…"

"Too bad."

"How can you be so cruel to your rival? This ramen store I tried yesterday, it is very nice and I want to introduce it to you."

"What a coincidence. This sushi store is a new one opened last weekend. I tried it and it is very nice too."

Hikaru frowned thoughtfully, knowing that this meaningless debate would continue endlessly if nothing was done. By then, they might as well forgo their dinner because it would be closed by the time they arrived to a decision.

A few minutes later, Hikaru suggested, "Okay, we will decide by flipping a coin. Head will be sushi or ramen, you choose."

Akira agreed. "Deal. Ramen."

"Then tail will be sushi."

Akira nodded. Hikaru flipped the coin and then caught it with both his hands closed tightly. Both of them waited nervously, as if like some lucky draw for the first prize and slowly, Hikaru lifted one of his hands.

Tail.

Akira grinned while Hikaru groaned. Today was not his day, Hikaru muttered silently.

His ramen would have to be postponed. Hikaru sighed at the thought of it.

* * *

Yes, I know you all must be super duper surprise or shock that I actually update. Well, I never say I'm giving up in the first place, so if you assumed otherwise, it is not my fault. =P

Anyway, just a simple chapter to tell you all I'm not giving up this fic. Still got some writer's block but I'll try my best to update and complete this fic. Just be patient okay? And really grateful to all the readers who commented this fic of mine. =)) And a side note, this story MIGHT be longer than I originally intended. My initial goal was 5 chapters.

Now my reply to those reviews…

Leitbur: Yes, I'm well aware of that. Thanks, just that the preliminaries of those title matches are in matches form, according to how many wins you have right? Like those dan-series games. I know my grammar and tenses are not perfect, will try to improve it. And thanks for the reminder that those high level games, it is only on Thursday. Will keep in mind.

Alaska water: Thanks for the review. Keep on supporting the story. =)

sally-wu-99: Thank you and update soon? Haha, that might be a bit difficult to keep. Will update it and complete the fic though.

AlchemyOtaku: Thanks for the information. =)

Rev: Ya, this fic is set more than ten years after. I think about twenty and above. Is my comments at the end of the chapter is misleading I guess. But be assured, it is decades after. Don't ask me the age, I can't give the answer because I decide not to give myself headache over the numbers. =P

Kikio Shiroshi: Thank you and hope you will continue reading. =)

FloriaCharms: Thanks for the encouragement. Yah, practice makes perfect. =) At least I believe in that. Lolz glad you enjoy this story and continue supporting k? I try my best to be as close to the manga/anime as possible to retain some originality. If I change too much, I won't feel it is a HNG fic anymore.

Dreamweaver: Yes, I agree with you and ya, I think the biggest regret is not going to the team competition. I believe so because on one episode of the anime, he returned back to Haze Junior High Go club.

Pure Shikon: Thank you and yes, I FINALLY update. =P

seienryu: There it is, an update. ^_^

Khelc-sul Renai: Okay, this is more than ten years after. To me after ten years, can be twenty years etc. It is just that I'm too lazy with the calculations. I guess I better go edit my chp 1 at the author notes. Lolz


	5. Missing Sai

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental. _

Chapter 5: Missing Sai

Hikaru sat in front of the Go board, deep in thoughts, staring at the black and white stones that arranged exactly the same way as the day when Sai suddenly disappeared. Yes, the last incomplete game he had with Sai. That particular day when Sai kept on bugging him to play a game with him after he came back from a Go event.

Hikaru closed his eyes as he felt the wind breeze blew towards him.

It was as windy as that particular day too, Hikaru noted as sadness washed over him.

Many times, Hikaru would replicate the game over and over again, playing with himself, thinking how Sai would attack if he put his stone here or there. However, nothing was better than Sai, himself. No matter how much he tried to think from Sai's point of view, Hikaru still felt it was not good enough because his skills did not match up to Sai. He could never replace Sai. Even till now, after so many years, he was still chasing after Sai.

And he liked it that way.

Sai was irreplaceable.

Hikaru did not dare to imagine if he could ever beat Sai because what level of playing would it be considered as Sai level? And even if he ever did, what would he have to look forward to by then? No matter what, Hikaru knew he would never win Sai because Sai would not come back. They will never have another game together, so there would never be any answer.

The last dream he had of Sai was him passing the fan to him, as if Sai was entrusting him with his dreams and since then, it was his goal to find the Hand of God.

His train of thoughts broke when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hey Dad!" Sakura skipped into the study room excitedly, showing Hikaru the consent form she received today.

Recollecting his emotions, Hikaru smiled at his daughter gently. "Yes Sakura?"

"See this." She showed him the form excitedly. "This is the exchange programme to a school in Korea. There was a Go club in the school too and we will have the opportunity to have some games with them too. We can even get to visit their Go Association and met some of their Pros"

"That's great."

"Yes, but we need parent's consent. You'll allow me to go right?" She gave Hikaru the puppy eyes look.

Hikaru read through the form while Sakura waited anxiously for his approval.

"What did your mother say about it?" Hikaru asked after he finished reading.

"She say ask your daddy," Sakura answered hopefully.

Hikaru took a pen and signed it. Sakura grinned widely.

"Thanks Daddy," Sakura hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

Hikaru shook his head and then remarked jokingly, "Yes, I'm the best when I give you what you want."

"Who says? You are the greatest daddy in the whole world," Sakura praised exaggeratedly in which Hikaru raised his eyebrow. Sakura smiled impishly and left the room happily.

It was late at night and Sakura was already asleep when Hikaru was at the dining room. Somehow he was unable to sleep today.

"Heard that you allow Sakura to go to Korea," Akari spoke as she laid the green tea in front of him.

Hikaru nodded as he sipped the piping hot green tea. "It's good for her to meet people from other countries for greater exposure. Nowadays, Go becomes more and more common around the world. Sooner or later she would meet people from different countries. So I believe this will be a good start, to be expose to more different style of Go and play with different kind of opponents."

Akari sat opposite him and stared at him intensely. Sensing her gaze, he looked up at her questionably. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is there anything troubling you?" Akari spoke after a few minutes of silent scrutiny.

Hikaru froze for a second before he returned to normal. "Nothing," he lied as he lifted the cup and sipped his tea, letting the smoke from the hot tea hid his expression.

"Are you thinking about your Go teacher?" Akari guessed.

Hikaru stayed silent and that gave her the answer.

Akari sat opposite him and stared at him intently. "You miss him right?"

Hikaru lifted his tea cup, using the steam to hide his expression and sipped it slowly. Akari understood how important Sai was to him. She always wondered what caused him to have the interest in Go when he used to enjoy playing soccer and since then, Go grew more and more important to him and he even became a Pro. During their date one day she asked about it. At that time, he said he would tell her one day and it was after they had married that he confessed.

"It's hard not to think about him. Whenever I play Go, I'll be reminded of him," Hikaru admitted. And he had no intention of changing it, he added silently. He did not want to forget Sai at all.

Although Hikaru tried his best to keep the sadness out, Akari still sensed it. Hikaru enjoyed Go but sometimes when he played Go, there was a sorrow in it but very subtle.

Akari got up, walked towards him and put her arms around him. Hikaru closed his eyes as he laid in her embrace, feeling secured. He did not know why and how but Akari somehow knew when to provide him the right amount of comfort. "He'll be very proud of your achievement if he is still here," Akari consoled.

Hikaru nodded weakly.

"Hey, it has been a long time since we have a game of Go together," Akari remarked, trying to sound cheerful.

Hikaru looked up and smiled at her. "You sure you want to challenge me?"

Akari was offended. "My Go is not that weak okay?"

"Yes, as strong as a twelve years old kid," mocked Hikaru.

"I'll prove you wrong," Akari swore.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"Remember to take care of yourself," Akari reminded "Is the passport with you?"

"Yes Mum"

"Did you bring Uncle Ko Yeong Ha contact number?"

"Yes."

Hikaru, Akari and Akira were currently at the airport along with all Sakura's other classmates parents. It was their departure day to Korea. There were a total of fifteen students going with two accompanying teachers.

"Enjoy yourself."

"Yes Dad, I will."

Akira gave Sakura the bag he brought along. "Here's some snacks for you to bring over there in case you miss the food here."

"Thank you Uncle Touya."

It was time to go in. Sakura hugged each of them for one last time because the next time she sees them again, it would be ten days later. Akari tried to suppress her tears that were threatening to fall as she saw her daughter walking off and then out of her sight.

Hikaru patted her shoulder comfortingly. "She will be back."

* * *

A few days had passed since Sakura left for Korea. Life was as normal in Japan though occasionally Akari would miss her daughter. Fortunately, everyday, Sakura would make some time to call home or chat online with a web camera with them.

It was another usual day where Hikaru and Akira were having a game of Go.

"How's Sakura adapting in South Korea? Enjoying it?" Akira asked while he put a white stone on the goban.

"She enjoys it and she has makes a few new friends. Yeong Ha and Su Yon bring her around the country, treating her to their local delicacies. Then at the Go Association, she has a game or two with them," Hikaru replied and placed his black stone to defend his territory from Akira's attack.

"Then she must have improve?"

"Yes, she says she did. I have to see for myself. This weekend, we are going to have a game of Net Go, want to join us? Yeong Ha, Su Yon and some of the Koreans Pro are in. Later I will call Waya and tell him about this."

"Sounds fun, and I think this weekend I don't have any match. So I should be able to join you."

"Great, will give you the details once everything is finalised. Then this weekend, come over to my house and bring your laptop along. After the Net Go match, we can have a game or two."

And the next two hours, Hikaru and Akira concentrated on the match. Hikaru won by 1 moku.

"Akira, you better don't lose during your Meijin title match," Hikaru mocked jokingly. "I won't want to read the news that Touya Akira loses his Meijin title."

Indignant, Akira retorted, "I won't. Instead, worry more about your Honinbo title. If you lose it, Kuwabara-sensei will feel deeply insulted and definitely give you a long scolding and shame Sai's name."

Three years ago, Kuwabara-sensei retired from the Go world after losing to Hikaru the Honinbo title and joined Akira's father, ex-Touya Meijin, playing Go leisurely, exploring the Go around the world and play matches with Pros from countries such as China, South Korea.

"I won't," Hikaru said firmly.

"Me too," Akira answered with equal determination.

"The one who loses the title will treat the person anything he asked for," Hikaru challenged.

"Deal."

They sealed it with their pinky fingers, a bit childish but it was serious business for them. Many years had passed but it did not reduce the sense of rivalry between each other. They always take note of each other news in the Go world, keeping track of each other matches, opponents and also looking forward to official games with each other, whether it is a dan-series game or some Go title preliminaries such as Kisei, Meijin.

They are eternal rivals.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seoul, at a Go Salon, Yeong Ha was having a game of teaching Go with Sakura with Su Yon and some customers watching them.

Sakura was concentrating deeply as she thought of her next step. Unsurprisingly, Yeong Ha was winning but she did not give up. Her father taught her not to give up until the last moment. There would always be a chance to overturn the game if you think hard enough. She watched him win countless games with this principle in mind.

She placed the black stone on the top right corner. It strengthened the defence of being attacked by Yeong Ha white stones. However, Yeong Ha was a pro. In just a few stones, he crushed her defence.

Sakura knew she had lost completely. She bowed, "I've lost. Thanks for your guidance."

"Thanks for your guidance too," Yeong Ha bowed back.

They smiled.

"It's a good game," Su Yon praised. "You've improved Sakura."

Whenever they came to Japan for some competition, they would have a game with Sakura since she started playing Go.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks. Dad trained me after all."

"Let's discuss the game and later we'll treat you to some good food around Korea."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. Today was free and easy period for the students and they were allowed to travel around Korea with the company of their Korean friends or an adult.

"And if there are any places you want to go but it is not in your school itinerary, tell us and we will bring you," Su Yon added.

"I love you Uncle Su Yon," Sakura hugged him.

"What about me?" Yeong Ha remarked, slightly jealous.

Sakura turned and hugged him. "You too."

After the game and discussion of Go at Akira's house, Hikaru decided to stop by his grandfather's house.

He went up the attic and cleaned the Goban board meticulously, a sad smile on his face. It had been years since his grandfather passed away. Hikaru managed to convince his parents not to sell the house. This was where it all started, where his life changed from a boy who played around, enjoyed life without much thought to someone with a goal, with a direction in life.

All because he met Sai.

Maybe one day Sai will appear.

Ten over years had passed, countless times he came here wishing Sai will appear before him again.

"Sai, I'll achieve the Hand of God," Hikara said firmly to himself. "By then, I'm able to see you right?"

Silence.

Hikaru smiled, a tinge of sadness in it. "One day, I will definitely able to see you again."

Caressing the goban one last time, Hikaru closed the door and left.

* * *

Yes, I know finally I updated after god knows how long. Hope this chapter won't disappoint you.

Enjoy reading I hope? =) Reviews appreciated.

© Crazeblue27


End file.
